


Sugar & Spice

by koganeisms (reiirae)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bakery AU, Dancer!Keith, Fluff, M/M, they’re like. college age?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiirae/pseuds/koganeisms
Summary: My gift for Evy in the Heith Secret Valentines event! Happy (slightly belated) V-Day!





	Sugar & Spice

When Hunk had first started working at his parent’s bakery, he’d had a small role. He wasn’t involved in much actual baking - even though he’d shown a proficiency in the skill since a young age - and usually stuck to icing the cakes and biscuits his mother would make. His father would usually make the various breads they sold, and the family made a good living. His sister was still young to work properly, but once she began working she would help out too.

They’d never expected to expand past being a exclusively family-run business, really - it seemed impossible for them to open a larger store anywhere. But there local business caught the eye of a catering startup, and the family were asked if they were interested in opening a second, larger location. After much deliberation, they’d finally taken the offer - after all, they’d still use all the same recipes handed down through the Garrett family for generations. 

Hunk had remained in his hometown, while his parents travelled around to open newer locations and hire new staff. Despite his abilities, though, Hunk was unable to run it alone, and so he was quick to hire a few extra staff members. It didn’t take long to find a few potential workers - there had always been an abundance of students looking for part-time work in the area.

One of these students was Keith, and he caught Hunk’s eye almost immediately. His application was interesting, and filled Hunk with curiosity long before he met the boy behind it. He was studying mathematics and physics, his application said, although he mentioned having formal dance training too. He was seeking part-time work to run alongside his courses, preferring to take over serving customers rather than actually baking the goods. and it didn’t take Hunk much time to deliberate over whether or not to interview him.

When Keith had arrived for the interview, Hunk hadn’t really known what to expect. He was shorter than Hunk had imagined, if he was completely honest, with pretty violet eyes and jet black hair, styled into a mullet. For such a promising application, he wasn’t the most talkative guy Hunk had ever met. Keith was smart though, and he found interesting ways to answer any of the questions that got thrown at him. He would’ve imagined somebody applying to be a server would be bubbly and outwardly confident, but Keith was different. His quietness didn’t give an impression of shyness or fear - more a sense of cool, collected confidence. Keith didn’t need to make a big show and dance of his abilities. 

Needless to say, Hunk hired him. Sure, it might be a risk taking on an extremely quiet boy into a role that requires a lot of customer interaction, but it seemed to be a risk worth taking. And as time went on, Hunk realised it had absolutely been worth the risk. Keith was precise and swift when it came to taking orders, meaning their busiest hours were handled well. Sure, his customer service skills were somewhat lacking, but he could work out change quickly and rarely messed up orders. There were a few other new employees, but none of them caught Hunk’s eye like Keith.

He’d tried talking to the boy for months on end, always receiving little more than one-word answers and polite comments. Hunk didn’t know what he could possibly be doing wrong - was he just that shy, or did he really dislike Hunk that much? 

It turned out Keith just needed an adjustment period, as a few months since being hired he seemed to soften a little. He was more willing to hold longer conversations with other staff members, including Hunk, and starting contributing to the discussions in the breakroom instead of listening silently. Hunk couldn’t help but be secretly delighted, having fallen head over heels for the adorably quiet male. Keith was surprisingly funny once he got talking, his quick wit and sarcasm quickly earning him a reputation of “Most Savage Employee”. 

His shifts often lined up nicely with Hunk’s, meaning there were plenty of opportunities for them to talk. Hunk found himself learning more and more about the boy as weeks passed - he’d been dancing since he was a child, alongside gymnastics, but he didn’t want to pursue it as a career until he got to high school; he didn’t like lettuce; his favourite colour is red; one day he wants a pet cat (his apartment block has a strict no pets policy); he was born in Seoul and moved to America when he was five after a brief time in Japan with his adoptive brother. Hunk couldn’t help but be enthralled in all of Keith’s stories - the boy had a super interesting life, it turned out.

It was Friday evening, just before closing, and only Hunk and Keith were left in the store. Fridays were among their busiest days, meaning Hunk had barely had chance to talk to any of his fellow workers. Keith was busy wiping down the glass display cases, humming softly to himself as he worked. 

“Hey, Keith,” Hunk called, his tone ever friendly. He looked up, smiling at his boss and placing the cloth down on the counter. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah. Just tired.” he replied, leaning against the doorframe. “It’s been busy, huh?”

“Always is. People always seem to show up on Fridays.” Hunk remarked, rearranging a stack of baking trays. “How’s the dance course going?” 

“It’s okay. I could be getting better grades, but I don’t wanna risk peaking to early. There’s always someone who does, and it’s a huge disappointment for them. I don’t want that to be me.” he explained, sighing quietly. “Sometimes I wonder if my teacher just thinks I’m a bad dancer.”

“I’m sure you’re not.” Hunk encouraged cheerfully, coming to rest his arms on the top of the display case. “I’ve seen you dance a few times, and I thought you were amazing.”

Keith smiled appreciatively, pushing a lock of jet black hair out of his eyes. “Yeah, I guess so. Even if it doesn’t work out like I’m hoping, I’ve got a fall back.” he offered, smiling shyly. “This place is good.” 

It was Hunk’s turn to smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m glad you think it’s good. I always worry it won’t live up to what my parents created.”

“Nah. You’re a good boss, and you’re fair. A lot of people aren’t these days.” Keith replied. “You don’t demand respect because you know how to earn it from your employees. That’s important.”

“Mm, yeah, I guess.” Hunk replied, flushing softly. “I just don’t want them to be disappointed by this place.”

“They have no reason to be.” was Keith’s simple response, and Hunk felt a smile spread across his face.

“Thanks, Keith. It means a lot.” 

“I got you, man,” he replied, his tone warm. “So, you got any plans for the weekend?” Keith asked, leaning back against the wall. 

“Not really. I don’t usually do much at the weekends except work.” Hunk admitted, laughing nervously. “You?”

“Not yet,” Keith began, smirking deviously at Hunk. “I was hoping you’d be free.” 

Hunk couldn’t help but widen his eyes at Keith’s words, tilting his head to one side. “W-Why?”

“I was thinking we could go get drinks. It was Valentine’s Day this week, after all, even if I was too busy at dance to ask you on the actual day.” Keith replied, cheeks flushed red. “I-If you don’t wanna, that’s okay too…” he trailed off, clearly second-guessing his words.

“No, Keith! I’d love to go! I just...I’m shocked. I didn’t think you were interested in me like that.” Hunk confessed, laughing softly as Keith’s face progressively grew more crimson. 

“I-I guess I don’t really show people how I’m feeling all that often. I’m kinda dense.” Keith replied, nervously giggling. “So, uh, you’ll go?”

“Of course!” Hunk exclaimed, moving forward to wrap his arms tightly around the smaller boy. He couldn’t help his surprise; Keith’s confession had come out of nowhere, and he could have never guessed the boy had any kind of romantic feeling towards him. 

“I’m glad. I was super scared you were gonna reject me, and work was gonna get awkward,” Keith admitted, wrapping his skinny arms around Hunk’s waist. 

“I couldn’t reject you, Keith. I can’t even begin to describe all the amazing things about you.” Hunk gushed, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the boy’s head.

Keith laughed quietly, shaking his head. “You’re too kind.” he mumbled, burying his head into Hunk’s chest. 

“Nah. I’m just honest.” Hunk replied earnestly, pulling away from Keith to look into his eyes. The boy’s eyes reflected his, filled with happiness and excitement, with a tinge of relief. 

And in that moment, Hunk felt his worries melt away. Sure, the feeling may only be temporary, but with Keith by his side he knew better than to give into his anxiety.


End file.
